


Of Protests and Pictures

by SapphicScholar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, Supergirl gets political
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar
Summary: While writing my longer work, “Welcome to the Gayborhood, Danvers,” served as a wonderful way to keep my head up in the weeks leading up to the Inauguration, taking to the streets with the Women’s March yesterday did even more! I figured I’d let our lovely ladies hit the streets too, since I can only imagine they would (if Wonder Woman wasn’t already their president, of course).Set in basically the same AU (different president being the only real difference) as “Welcome to the Gayborhood, Danvers,” but I don’t think you need to read the other one to get this one. Just know that they’re all working at a university and both Sanvers and Supercorp are together already—both about 2 months into official relationships, with a few earlier months of flirting for Sanvers. If you want to read the longer, still ongoing work, it's here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9390416/chapters/21258665





	

For once, Alex Danvers didn’t complain when her alarm blared at 7am. Today was the day they were going to take to the streets to send the newly inaugurated President their warmest welcome. The fact that a half-naked Maggie Sawyer was wrapped around her didn’t hurt her mood either. 

“C’mon, babe,” Alex nudged Maggie. “Get up! You don’t want to be late.”

“I’m up, I’m up,” Maggie murmured, rolling away from Alex and stretching.

“You’re so distracting when you do that.”

“What? Stretch?”

“Stretch so that your shirt comes all the way up, leaving me with a perfect view of your abs.” Alex reached down and left a trail of soft kisses up Maggie’s stomach as she explained.

“Now who’s gonna make us late?”

“Still you. Pretty sure it’s still you.”

Not wanting to be late, Alex and Maggie pulled themselves out of bed and started gathering everything they needed to take to the March. Ever the organized one, Alex read from her checklist. “Signs?”

“Right here.”

“ID?”

“Check.”

“Water? Snacks?”

“Most definitely a check. Unless, is Kara coming with us? We’re gonna need more snacks.”

“She’s got her own. I can’t be responsible for carrying a whole refrigerator with me.” Maggie laughed. “No time for distractions! Phones, chargers, back up batteries?”

“All of that, yes. Alex, we went through these lists last night. I promise we’re going to be just fine. Now you should really eat breakfast and get changed so we’re not well-prepared for a march that’s already over.”

“Fine,” Alex grumbled, throwing some waffles into the toaster. “Are you showering?”

“Nah, I don’t want to have to dry my hair. You?”

“If you’re waiting, I’ll wait til after the march. I might like to join you…”

“Mmm, don’t make me want to skip the march altogether.”

“Just think of it as your reward for reminding Drumpf that he should never have won.”

“Ugh, he’s such a mood-killer.”

“Don’t I know it. No amount of tic tacs would fix that mood.”

\---

Eventually, Maggie and Alex were out the door and racing through the traffic on Alex’s motorcycle. They had agreed to meet Vicky, Kara, and Lena at National City University, which was pretty close to the rally and the starting point for the March. 

When they arrived, they saw that a few other groups had also thought to meet on campus. Clusters of men and women in hot pink hats, clutching catchy signs or carrying long banners, dotted the campus. They hurried up to the front of the science building where they found Kara and Vicky chatting. Alex smiled to herself; she loved how easily Vicky and Kara fell back into their old repertoire, with Vicky still teasing Kara as if she were her own little sister. 

“Hey! You ready to chant?” Maggie called out as they jogged toward the pair.

“Of course!” Kara yelled back. “We’ve got our signs all ready.”

“Where’s Lena?” Alex asked.

“She’s on her way! She popped into her office, since she printed some of the signs on their big industrial printers.”

“Very fancy,” Maggie teased. Secretly, she was a bit jealous. She liked her homemade signs, but they were just sharpie on heavy cardstock. “Is she printing yours too?”

“Nope! I’ve got mine right here!” Kara held up a big yellow sign with a drawing of Supergirl and the words, “Even Supergirl doesn’t like him!” scrawled around the picture.

“How would you know what Supergirl thinks, Kara?” Alex gave Kara a pointed look, wondering how her sister was ever going to keep her identity a secret.

“Vicky knows, Alex. She was your best friend for years and is again now. I trust her. Besides, she already saw me doing some weird stuff back in high school. And I’m going to the March as Supergirl! Since Lena has to lay low a little as CEO of a major corporation, and I have no plans of going unseen, we decided to split up, then meet up again when it’s over.”

“You sure it’s a good idea to go as Supergirl?”

“I get that you’re concerned, but I’m literally bulletproof. I’d much rather be able to defend against any possible attacks than have to act like I’m just a member of the crowd while I watch innocent people get hurt.”

“Okay…just be careful. Please,” Alex pleaded.

“Of course. Now what are your signs?” Kara immediately regained her puppy-like enthusiasm after the somewhat solemn moment.

Vicky held hers up for everyone to see: “Keep your tiny hands off my cuntry!” Then she spun it around to show off the other side: “Educators against stupidity.”

“I think you spelled country wrong,” Kara offered.

“Nope, spelled it exactly how I meant it.”

“Oh!” Kara blushed. Trying to distract from the moment, she turned to Alex and Maggie, “What about you guys?”

Alex held hers up: “Women’s rights are human rights,” then flipped it over to show off the other side: “Nasty women unite!”

“Classics. Always good,” Vicky added. “What about yours, Maggie?”

Maggie kept one of her signs tucked under her arm, but proudly showed off the other: “Black Lives Matter!” was written in large capital letters. The other side had: “I want a dyke for president.”

“Is one running?” Kara asked.

“Not this time, but it’s from a piece of art. Look up Zoe Leonard when you get home. If I had written out the whole thing, you wouldn’t have been able to read it from further than a foot away, but it’s worth reading.”

“Will do!” Kara was happy that Maggie hadn’t tried to make her feel dumb for not knowing. At this point, she had gotten over Maggie’s initial rejection of Alex (even though she found out later that it wasn’t ever meant to be a rejection, but rather, a choice to save their future relationship) and come to quite like the woman. 

A minute later, Lena came running up to them, slightly out of breath. “Sorry! We had a minor printer emergency. Apparently a lot of people had similar ideas about using work resources for the March. When I showed up, they all panicked until they noticed the hot pink pussy hat. But I’m here!”

“Let’s see yours!” Kara called out.

“We’ve got the classic Obama-style ‘Nope.’ Then I have, ‘My body. My choice.’”

“I love them!” Kara added, pulling Lena in for a kiss. “Wait, why is your whole face covered in face paint?”

Lena laughed. She had wondered how long it would take for Kara to say something about it. “This way if I get caught on camera, it won’t be immediately obvious who I am. I wasn’t exactly quiet about my support for Clinton during the election cycle, but now my shareholders expect me to play nice with the new administration, regardless of my personal feelings.”

“Well I think you look adorable.”

“So do you. When are you changing into your Supergirl outfit?”

“Oh! I figured we’d take a few pictures here, then I’ll walk with you to the rally and change in an alley.”

“So I can kiss you in these pictures?” Lena checked.

“That was the goal.”

Alex made a gagging noise. “Still your sister. Still don’t need to see this.”

“I’ve gotten stuck hearing much worse coming from your bedroom on my nightly fly-overs. You don’t get to complain about me kissing my girlfriend.” Alex blushed scarlet, while Vicky reached over and high-fived Maggie as they ignored Kara’s look of mock annoyance. 

Eventually they managed to get all of their pictures taken. Vicky ran ahead to go find Donna, who she was still dating, though both of them had refused to label it serious, even though neither of them had been dating other people for over a month now. Kara led the way, almost skipping at the sight of huge masses of people descending on downtown National City.

Once they got to the rally, Kara gave Lena a kiss goodbye, then went off to find a place to change. Lena looked at Maggie and Alex, who already had eyes only for each other, and cleared her throat. “I’m actually going to march with some of the Art Department guys from L-Corp, so you guys don’t worry about me, okay?”

“No!” Alex yelled, feeling guilty for excluding Lena. While they walked, Lena and Kara had been just as couple-y, so she hadn’t thought anything of it. “We don’t want you to be alone. Stay with us!”

“No really, look, there’s Steve right over there.”

“We’re walking you to him,” Maggie said in a tone that indicated she wasn’t going to change her mind. They navigated through the throngs of people, finally making it over to Steve. When Steve swept Lena up in a big hug and introduced her to his husband and their daughter, Hailey, Maggie and Alex finally relented. “Be safe, Lena. You know who to call if you get in trouble?”

“Oh, I think I’ve got her number,” Lena winked.

\---

After a few rousing speeches and a big cheer at Supergirl’s appearance, holding her sunny yellow sign high up for all to see, the crowd finally began marching. Maggie was used to these types of crowds—both from all the Pride demonstrations she had participated in and the marches she used to oversee as part of Gotham PD in her early years as a cop. Still, she had to admit, these crowds were something else. Rarely had she seen such large numbers of people, all coming together to demand better.

Alex, who had always been too consumed by work to go down to political protests, other than a few smaller science-based ones at conferences she attended, was amazed. She was quickly swept up in the enthusiasm, chanting loudly and smiling at strangers. She had Maggie hold onto her signs for a little bit while she snapped pictures of some of the best signs.

When cheers for LGBTQ rights swept through the crowd, Maggie covertly switched her signs, brandishing the rainbow flag she had tied around her neck like a cape. A few minutes later, the crowd came to a stop, holding back to let an ambulance go through the intersecting street. Taking the moment of pause to grab a snack and a drink, Alex pulled back behind Maggie to pull a granola bar out of her bag. 

While she was behind Maggie, she noticed the new sign. “What’s this one? I don’t remember you showing me this sign.”

Maggie froze. “It’s fine! It’s just a thing for equal rights, that’s all!”

Alex had backed up a few more paces to be able to read the sign Maggie was now tilting away from her. A small smile crept across her face as she deciphered the rainbow lettering:   
“I’d like to be able to marry my girlfriend during the next four years.”

“Maggie,” Alex said in a near whisper, drawing back up next to her girlfriend.

“Sorry, I know it sounds forward, but, you know, it’s catchy for a sign.”

Alex cut off Maggie’s rambling with a kiss. While the idea had just been to show Maggie that she wasn’t panicking or scared, she was soon swept up with enthusiasm. Thoughts raced through her mind: Maggie really liked her. Maggie thought about marrying her one day. Maggie was willing to put that on a sign for everyone to see. Alex deepened the kiss, dipping Maggie slightly, while Maggie’s free hand came up to hold on to Alex’s neck. 

When they noticed that everyone around them was whooping and cheering, they pulled back with a blush, still grinning like idiots. A lanky man covered in silver glitter ran up to them: “If you’re looking for someone to marry you…just say the word. I’m 100% online-ordained, and you two are absolutely adorable. Alex buried her head into Maggie’s chest, still blushing and smiling.

“Thanks!” Maggie responded with a small laugh. “We should probably wait until we’ve been dating a little longer. We haven’t even adopted any cats together yet!” The man let out a loud laugh, nodded, and ran back to his group of friends.

The rest of the march passed by in a blur for Maggie and Alex, distracted as they were by each other and the love they felt radiating from the crowd. At the end, they headed over to Noonan’s—their agreed upon meeting spot—and eventually found Lena and Kara in the crowds. Kara let them know that Vicky and Donna had headed out together, unwilling to fight through the crowds blocking the way to Noonan’s, but that they sent their best and promised to be safe. The two couples also decided that waiting for food here would be a bit pointless, especially now that Kara’s stomach had started to growl. “You guys head to my place; I’ll get us a few pizzas and meet you there!” Kara tossed her keys to Alex.

Once they had settled into Kara’s apartment, they heard the familiar whoosh as Supergirl came tumbling in through her window, nearly losing her grip on the large stack of pizza boxes in her arms. They made it through more pizza than they thought was humanly (or even alien-ly) possible, then played a couple of board games until they passed out on the living room floor around 9—all of them completely exhausted from the long day.

\---

The next morning, Alex and Maggie woke up to the sound of Lena gasping. “What’s wrong?” Alex panicked, grabbing for her phone, assuming something had happened to Kara. She noticed the blonde sprawled out across the couch, fast asleep still, and calmed down a bit. She saw that she had about a dozen missed calls from family members, though, and felt the anxiety begin to creep back up. “Lena, seriously, what happened?”

Maggie put a protective arm around Alex’s shoulders as she tried to blink away the sleep from her eyes. “Please tell her before she starts throwing things. You know that panic is always just one step away from anger for her.”

Lena laughed. “It’s not bad…well, I don’t think it’s bad. You should look for yourself.” She tossed them her copy of The Tribune.

There on the front page in full color was a large picture of Maggie and Alex’s kiss. Maggie’s sign was in full view, as was Supergirl, hovering in the background, hand over her mouth with an amazed smile plastered across her face. 

Maggie fought back a laugh as she saw Alex scroll through all of the calls from aunts, uncles, and cousins. “Well, I guess now you don’t really need to come out to them, huh?”


End file.
